The present invention relates to a heavy-duty transporting system. It also relates to a drive module for the transporting system as well as to a hydraulic unit for the system.
Heavy-duty transporting systems and devices of different types are known. They include simple but driveless transporting devices, such as sack barrows or lifting trucks, with which transporting pallets are moved with heavy objects or materials supported on them. Since exclusively muscle force is utilized, the loads must not be too heavy. The transporting systems and devices which are used for heavier loads and driven by motors, such as forklifts or motor trucks are expensive. They are driven by electric motors or internal combustion engines and in many cases are big, not seldom so big as the object to be transported. From this special machinery, big heavy-duty transporters are known which can transport especially heavy loads.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,312 discloses a heavy-duty transporter for transporting of ship parts or other very heavy objects. The heavy-duty transporter is a vehicle with multiple-wheel drive modules (xe2x80x9cmulti wheeled vehiclesxe2x80x9d), each driven by an electric motor. The load to be transported is carried by the drive modules, which are controlled moreover from a central drivable unit (xe2x80x9ccommand vehiclexe2x80x9d). This known system is very expensive, it has the dimensions of big motor trucks and can be used only to a limited extent in the interior of structures.
Therefore, there are either only expensive motor-driven transporting system which are very big and can be used to a limited extent in the interior of structures, or very small driveless transporting devices, such as sack barrows or lifting trucks.
Accordingly, it is an object of present invention to provide a heavy-duty transporting system with motor-driven drive modules which are smaller and less expensive than the existing systems and is especially suitable to transport heavy objects in the interior of structures in a simple and reliable manner.
In keeping with these objects and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a heavy-duty transporting system with motor-driven drive modules each having a motor and at least one drive roller, wherein the motors are formed as hydraulic motors which are connected through hydraulic hoses with a central hydraulic unit, the hydraulic unit supplies at least two hydraulic circuits, the hydraulic unit for each hydraulic circuit controls the throughflow, and each hydraulic motor is connected by the hydraulic hose with one of the hydraulic circuits.
In accordance with the present invention also a drive module for a heavy-duty transporting system is proposed with a motor and at least one connected drive unit, wherein the motor is a hydraulic motor and it is connected through hydraulic hoses with a central hydraulic unit.
In accordance with another feature of present invention, the hydraulic unit for a heavy-duty transporting system with motor driven drive modules each having a motor with at least one drive motor is proposed, wherein the motors are hydraulic motors, the hydraulic unit is connected through hydraulic hoses with the hydraulic motors and it is centrally supplied through at least one hydraulic circuit, each hydraulic motor is connected to the hydraulic circuit, and the hydraulic unit for each hydraulic circuit controls the throughflow.
In the present invention, the drive modules are provided with hydraulic motors which are connected through hydraulic hoses with a central hydraulic unit, which supplies at least two hydraulic circuits, and for each hydraulic circuit it controls the throughflow, and each hydraulic motor is connected by the hydraulic hose with one of the hydraulic circuits. Because of the hydraulic motors, the drive modules can be very compact and at the same time produce a great drive force. The control of the flow can be performed with a so-called 0/1 control, with which the hydraulic valves close the circuit for the hydraulic medium or open the same. Instead of this xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d control, also a so-called proportional control is possible, in which a proportional valve limits the throughflow from 0 to 100%. By this xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d control, the rotary speed of the drive force of the hydraulic motor is controllable very accurately, so that each drive module can be moved very precisely, and preferably very heavy loads (100 tons and more) can be transported. Moreover, due to the central hydraulic unit, the different circuits can be supplied and several drive modules can be controlled separately from one another, so that the whole heavy-duty transporting system is very simple and precise for maneuvering.
The system can run not only forwardly and rearwardly as well as one narrow curves, but can be also turned at the same spot. It is especially advantageous when the central hydraulic unit has at least one hydraulic pump which compresses a hydraulic medium for throughflow through the hydraulic circuit and a valve arrangement connected to it for control, which controls the throughflow of the hydraulic medium for each hydraulic circuit in correspondence with the control signals, which are sent by a remote control element connected with the control. With this special feature, a reliable central control for the different circuits is provided, which can be remotely operated from outside. The movement of the drive module can be controlled from the spot on which the object to be transported is located and in full extent.
In connection with this, it is especially advantageous when the control is connected with a wire-connected remote control element and/or with a wireless remote control element, and when the control ignores the controlling signals coming from the wireless remote control element, the wire-connected remote control element is connected. The wireless remote control element in this case is deactivated. As a wireless remote control element a radio or infrared transducer can be used and it is guaranteed that in the case of interferences of this wireless remote control element, such as by radio interference, the system nevertheless remains remotely controllable by operating through a disturbance-free wire connection. Moreover, the preference of the wire-connected remote control element makes possible a reliable practical control element of the system, in which an uneducated person uses the radio remote operation of the system, while an educated person monitors it and in some cases can help each time with the wire-connected remote control element.
A further advantage is when the valve arrangement provided for the control changes the flow direction inside each hydraulic circuit based on the corresponding control signals. When the flow directions in two drive modules can be used differently, it is achieved that the whole system rotates on the same spot. Thereby the object to be transported can be turned from 0xc2x0 to 360xc2x0. An accurate maneuvering at the narrow locations and in corners is therefore possible.
Furthermore, it is especially advantageous when additionally to the drive modules driven by the hydraulic modules, also driveless drive modules are provided, and when at least the driving modules are assembled by at least one rod-like connection with one another to form a drive frame. The drive frame is a very expensive drive set, which by expansion any number of driveless drive modules can be assembled in a cost favorable manner to form a modular transporting system. The transporting system can be adapted in an optimal manner to the requirements determined by the weight and dimensions of the transporting objects.
Moreover, it is advantageous when the drive frame has a rotary plate, on which the object to be transported is supported, so that the drive frame can freely rotatively move around the vertical axis. Thereby the transporting object located on the rotary plates can be turned in all directions in immovable position of the transporting system. Moreover, the drive frame can be rotated in any direction when the transporting system does not move forwardly. Thereby an unlimited maneuvering on the location can be provided.
The inventive drive module can be designed in an especially advantageous manner when at least one drive roller is a roller-shaped roller and composed of duroplastic synthetic resin. Thereby a very stable and supporting drive module is provided, which can support loads of several tons and move them forward.
In connection with this, it is especially advantageous when for mounting of the object to be transported, the upper side of the drive module has a metal plate with a predetermined bores pattern. With these features a variable and very stable mounting possibility is provided.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of control element, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.